Can't live without you
by Zootopian Fulf
Summary: Nick and Judy's son Nick Jr was murdered by protesters. Chief Bogo was given orders to terminate their employment with the ZPD, but things don't go as planned. Rated T for extreme sadness and graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys and gals this is my first ever one shot please tell me what you think with a review**

The wind blew calmly as a red fox stood in front of a set of black iron gates. The tod stood with his head cast downward, tears threatened to fall from his red puffy eyes. Deep in thought, the tod ran the events of that fateful day through his mind. As hard as he tried he couldn't bring himself to accept that what happened was not his fault.

"I-it should h-have been me,"

"Honey?" A grey and white bunny put her right paw on the tods forearm. The fox looked down at the bunny, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Hey, carrots. I... I thought you went to the car?"

The bunny shrugged her shoulders.

"I couldn't let you stand here alone. We have to deal with this together, Nick, I miss him too honey. He was a great kid and our son. But you have to remember, his life was taken because of that speciest group."

Nick turned his head back to the gates of the cemetery where they had just buried their son. As Nick thought about the bastards that took his son from him, Judy felt his muscles tighten.

"I am going to find who did this... and I am going to make them pay for taking NJ from us."

Judy knew that if Nick was to go out and seek his own personal justice, she would loose him. She had to try and make him see the harm it would do to him and his marriage to her.

"Nick, p-please don't, I don't want to lose you too. I... I can't live without you sweetheart. Please just let the ZPD handle this."

Tears started falling from her eyes, after being married to Nick for the past 18 years, she knew when he was determined to accomplish something. Nick looked to her face, and that's what broke him. Nick, the one no one could read emotionally, has broke.

" J-Judy,... I c-can't just sit here a-and do nothing!"

He fell to his knees, tears flowing from his eyes like a fountain. Judy pulled her emotional husband in for the tightest hug they have ever shared.

"I know baby, neither can I."

Nick felt everyone's eyes on him and Judy, he didn't care though. Nick, even though he would never admit it to anyone is broken. His only son. No, _their_ only son! Was shot and killed because he is a hybrid of a fox and bunny.

Judy knew Nick wouldn't rest until their sons killer was caught and brought to justice. To be honest, she wanted to be the one to catch the bastard that took her baby boy away from them!

As they both sat in their car, a police vehicle pulls up beside them. Nick notices the car.

"Carrots, look."

He points out her window of their car. She sees the cruiser. The passenger side window goes down to reveal the chief. Both Judy and Nick looked at each other, then back at chief Bogo.

"What is it chief?"

Bogo looks at them with a tear in his eye. He knows what he has to do, his orders were clear that the police commissioner gave him.

"Can you two please come to the precinct, I have something important to tell the both of you."

They nodded as Judy started their car. Bogo was already on the road back to the precinct. Nick broke the silence.

"What do you think the chief has to tell us carrots?"

Judy shrugged her shoulders while glancing over at Nick.

"I have no idea honey, but I hope and pray that it's good."

They pulled into the parking lot and parked their car. After they got out Judy pressed the locking button on her keys locking their vehicle. They interlocked their paws as they walked into precinct one. As they entered Clawhauser looked like he was just told that Gazelle was retiring from singing.

" Hey buddy, where's the chief?" Asked Nick. Clawhauser pointed to the second floor office.

"Thank you Benny," Judy waved as her and Nick walked up the stairs to Bogos' office. When they arrived Judy knocked on the door.

"It's open," said the chief. They entered the office to see Bogo with his head in his paws. When they got seated in the overly large chair Bogo started.

"I hate having to do this, but I have no other option," he takes a deep breath in and says the two words he thought he would never have to say to his two best officers on the force.

"You both are p-permanently suspen-suspended I-I need both o-of your badges and side arms."

Judy and Nick looked as if they were just shot straight through their hearts! Nick couldn't move, too shocked to even blink. Judy had tears running down her cheeks like a river. Bogo had tears flowing as well knowing that he had no choice. Or did he?

"I'm going to do something I never thought I'd ever have to do in my career... I'm going against my orders!"

Both bunny and fox looked at the chief as if he grew a second head. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, their chief is going to break the chain of command just for them!

"Chief, why would you risk your career for us?" Asked Nick looking at the cape buffalo.

Bogo nodded. He indeed would sacrifice his position as the chief of police at precinct one. Because he knew that even if he did go through with terminating their jobs, they would seek out their own justice for their only sons death.

Judy knew that the chief was dead serious about his decision. Nick and Judy held paws knowing that this decision was a life changing one for everyone involved.

"From here on out you two are now part of the Special Mammalian Ghost Squad,"

Both fox and bunny looked at one another in surprise. That squad was for the best of the best officers.

"I want your badges so you both can receive your new ones. You will cease to exist in the ZPD. You are now Ghosts."

Nick and Judy nodded their heads as they turned in their badges then was pawed their new ones. They were dismissed and sent to the basement of the precinct. When they entered, a tall muscular white furred mammal was waiting.

"Good evening, I am your new boss. My name is Rogue Wolfsbane, but you will call me Rogue."

Nick nodded as did Judy. Before Judy had a chance to think of something to say to their new Capitan Rogue spoke.

"Yes,"

Judy was speechless!

'How did he know I was going to ask him if he was a hybrid'

"Because Mrs. Wilde I can hear your thoughts. I am a hybrid, half fox and half Wolf. Also known as a Fulf. But enough talk, time to see what you two are capable of!

With those words said their training began.

 **Well there is my first one-shot! What did you all think? I know it's kinda sad at the beginning but it had too be done... ANYWHO Let me know what you thought of it with a review!**

 **PS. If this gets 10 reviews I'll make it into a full fanfic!**

 **ZF OUT**


	2. Chapter 2 Njs fall

**Hey my loyal followers and readers! As promised here is chapter 2 of can't live without you! A few things will be changed but not too worry. Without further ado, chapter 2**

Nick and Judy were in the locker room that was specifically made for mated couples. As they got their workout clothes on, Nick turned so his back was facing his wife. She looked up from tying the string to her sweatpants so they fit snugly. As she finished tying the string she looked at her husband's back.

'I'll never forget that day,' she thought to herself. Seeing those scars on Nick's back will remind her of that horrifying day.

* ** _2 weeks ago precinct one, lobby,*_**

 _Judy was having the best morning ever! The sun was shining, the sky was clear and her family by her side. Nothing could ruin this beautiful morning. As she walked across the lobby of the ZPD precinct one, she had a slight skip to her walk and a beaming smile._

 _"Hey there girl!"_

 _Shouted the oversized plush cuddly cheetah behind the reception and emergency desk. Judy giggled at Clawhausers' boisterous mood._

 _"Hey Benny! How's the husband doin'?"_

 _He blushed bright red, barely visible with his thick fur. Nick laughed a little seeing his co-worker being so bashful._

 _"Carrots I think you're embarrassing him, not everyone knows about Ben and his hubby." Nick looked up at the cheetah flashing his half lidded smile. Judy opened her mouth to tell her husband that she was just being polite when... **"MOM, DAD THERE IS A SPICIEST GROUP WITH GUNS HEADING HERE NOW!"** Nick ran up to his hybrid son as Judy hit the emergency door lock button on the far East wall. Nick reached their son and pulled him to the front desk, checking him over Judy came running up._

 _"All the doors are locked, Nick how far away did you say they were?" Both Nick and Nick Jr looked at Judy._

 _"Okay... NJ, how far away did you say they were?" NJ thought for a second. Right before he was going to answer..._

 _CRACK... CRACK...BBBBBBBBRRRRRAAAAATTTTT..._

 _Gunfire erupts from outside the ZPD! Every officer and civilian dropped to the floor, the civilians covering their heads with their paws as the officers pulled their guns. Judy put herself in front of NJ, Nick crawled over to his family, his service pistol drawn with a bullet chambered._

 _"NJ! You need to get to the safe room now!" Nick yelled over the gunfire outside. Just as Nick Jr made a run for said room,_

 ** _CRASH... Bang bang bang bang_**

 _Bullets rang out after the windows were broken by a ram hitting it at full speed. Several officers started firing their own pistols back into the crowd of hostile animas. Nick and Judy fired their weapons as 4 wolves came from both sides, 2 from the left and 2 from the right. Both rabbit and fox got pinned down by the rapid gunfire from the group of wolves. No one noticed that while this was happening, NJ had picked up an assault rifle, his finger on the trigger when,_

 ** _DRRRRRBOOOOOOMMMMMMM_**

 _Every mammal in the precinct stopped shooting after hearing the loudest gun shot any of them have ever heard. Nick and Judy stood up, holstered their sidearms, then saw what everymammal was looking at. Standing in the middle of the precinct was their son. Holding his chest and looking at his parents._

 _"M-mom, d-dad," after that last word was spoken, Nicholas Laverne Wilde Jr fell to the floor his blood starting to pool around his body. Nick and Judy ran to their son, Nick was the first to reach him, Judy was just a few seconds behind him. They looked at his wound, the hole was the size of Nick's fist. NJ coughed up large amounts of blood holding his chest._

 _"It hurts! Fuck it hurts!" NJ screamed out. Nick put pressure on the wound on hopes of slowing down his sons blood loss. Judy was kneeling down next to NJ holding his paw, while using her free paw to rub and stroke her sons head._

 _"NJ stay with me damn it! Don't give up son you hear me!" Nick yelled as the paramedics arrived._

 _"What's the situation and cause of injury?!" One of the paramedics hurriedly asked Judy._

 _"Gunshot to chest massive amounts of blood loss!" The Jaguar paramedic nodded her head as her partner hosted their son on the stretcher. As the medics took their son to the ambulance a voice broke the silence._

 _"GOOD RIDDANCE YOU FREAK!"_

 _ **(Back in real time)**_

Judy was brought out of her thoughts with a loud 'SLAP' from her husband. Nick, sitting next to her was asking her a question. When he heard no response he knew she was reflecting on that day.

"Carrots, we will find who killed him."

Judy layed her head against her husbands side, a single tear rolling from her eye.

"Do you promise," Nick pulled away and lifted her chin to look at him in his emerald eyes.

"I promise, Judy...i promise."

 **What's up everyone!? This chapter took me a lot longer than I anticipated. Please don't be mad at me? Please tell me what you think with a review and if you haven't please favorite and follow!**

 **ZF OUT**


	3. Chapter 3 AN

**Hey everyone. I know it's been a very long time since I've updated this story. Not to worry, I'm not abandoning it. I'm having a hard time thinking on what to put for the next chapter. Please bear with me. I promise to have the next chapter up within the next month. Thank you for taking the time to read this A/N.**


End file.
